You're In Love When You Can't Fall Asleep
by gooseberrie
Summary: 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep, because reality is finally better than your dreams.' The Weasley family, and their love stories. Multiple pairings.
1. The First Time: Bill and Fleur

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Seriously.

* * *

The first time he saw her, he was bowled over. Like all the other guys in the bank. Why should he be any different?

The first time she saw him, she knew there was something different about him. Different from all the other silly, _silly _men fawning over her.

The first time he spoke to her, he found out that she wasn't just a pretty face. And he loved it.

The first time she spoke to him, she realised that though he looked so tough, there was emotion under the shell.

The first time they were alone together, he could feel the electricity in the air, and he was sure she felt it too.

The first time they were alone together, she could feel the electricity in the air, and she was sure he felt it too.

The first time they laughed together, he saw the way her huge blue eyes lit up and sparkled, and it only made him laugh harder.

The first time they laughed together, she saw how the freckles on his face seemed to dance as he moved.

The first time they kissed, her lips tasted like strawberries, and it reminded him of the days when he was a child and he went berry-picking with Charlie in the golden cornfields.

The first time they kissed, he was gentle and slow. He waited for her, and he wasn't pushy like the other men she'd kissed.

The first time he saw her scars, he wanted to know. She told him about her anorexic days, and the way the blades gave her comfort. When she finally gave way to tears, he held her, stroking her hair and not saying a word.

The first time she saw his scars, she wanted to know. They waited until the others had left, and he had told her about how he had seen Greyback advancing on his baby sister, and how he had thrown himself in front of her. She knew he would never cry; he never showed his emotions, but she held him, stroking his hair, and not saying a word.

The first, and only, time she walked up the aisle, he wondered dazedly how it was possible for her to be even more beautiful than she normally was. He remembered asking her why she wanted to marry him. She had told him that she hadn't loved him just for his face, and she certainly hoped he didn't love her just for her face. He didn't only love her for her beauty, but it certainly helped.

The first, and only, time she walked up the aisle, she wondered dazedly how he could ever have doubted himself. She hated the people who stared and whispered as they walked down Diagon Alley; 'Is she concussed or something? Why the _hell _is she with him?'. She hated them because she knew how much it hurt him.

The first time they cried for Fred together, he buried his face in her shoulder. It was the first time he had cried since he was 10 years old.

The first time they cried for Fred together, the tears poured down her face. She tried to be strong for him, as he was strong for the rest of the family, but she couldn't help it. She cried not just for Fred, but for her husband as well.

The first time he held Victoire, he knew that she would grow up to be just as gorgeous as her mother. And he also knew that, just like her mother, he would do anything for her.

The first time she held Victoire, she cried for the girl who would get the same 'beautiful girl' treatment as she had. She cried for the girl who would never know her Uncle Fred. But most of all, she cried for Bill, who was scared that his daughter would be frightened by the way he looked.

* * *

Please R&R! I will update as soon as possible; I have most of the chapter written already! :)


	2. Never Leave You: Charlie and Sophia

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, that is JK's lucky job. All I own are a couple of OCs, and the plot. **

**A/N: **This story is rated K+, but if you can't deal with Character Death, kissing and a bit of angst, then do NOT read on.

* * *

He had been thinking about Fred, when he had turned his back on the Chinese Fireball.

And the next thing he knew, he was lying in a hospital bed, and every bloody inch of him felt like it had been hit with the Cruciatus curse.

His mother had been there, fretting as usual; his father with his arm around her, looking relieved. Bill had jumped up, ghostly white, and started yelling at him.

'Jesus, Charlie! You can't ever frighten us like that again!'

He just lay there, trying to piece together what had happened. Finally, his family had left to get some sleep, and he was alone in the room, enjoying the peace.

He wasn't aware of falling asleep, but when he opened his eyes, the sunlight was streaming in the windows. And he wasn't alone anymore. A face was hovering above his, but it wasn't one he recognized; it didn't have the flaming Weasley hair, nor did it look like one of his friends.

'Who are you?'

'I'm Sophia. And your mother says that she and your dad and your brother had to go back to England straight away; something to do with your younger brother?'

'Not George?' he asked, sitting up quickly, then wishing he hadn't.

'Yes. I think that's the one. But I'm sure he'll be fine!' she said quickly, seeing the look on his face.

'Why are you here?'

'I'm in charge of you. Now shut up and drink this.' She shoves a potion into his hands. He decides he likes this mysterious girl – she has spunk.

_Two Years Later_

'Wait for me, Charlie, wait!' she yells after him. They are running through the orchard at the back of the Burrow. Well, he is running, she is puffing after him and trying to keep up.

By the time she reaches the point she last saw him, however, he has vanished.

'Charlie!' she calls. 'Charlie!'

He still doesn't come, and she can't see him anywhere.

'Ch-Charlie?' she says uncertainly.

Suddenly, someone grabs her around the middle, and she screams. Then she realises who it is.

'Charlie!' she scolds. She turns around to hit him, but he catches her lips with his, and her anger is forgotten. When they break apart, he is the first one to speak again.

'Where did you think I was?'

'I – I thought you'd left me.' she confesses.

He slips his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

'I'll never leave you, Soph.'

* * *

Please R&R! They make my day!


	3. Angel Girl:Percy and Audrey

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP, you should know that by now._

_Enjoy Percy and Audrey; I'm writing a full length one about them now - Audrey intrigues me! _

* * *

The sunlight was streaming down on her auburn hair, bringing out the different shades. She was reading another book; it seemed like she brought a new one every day. He wasn't listening to whatever Kingsley was saying to him. It had been exactly 5 months since the first day he saw her, and every day he noticed something new. For example, today, she had tied her hair up in a bun, and a few strands had escaped. However many times she tucked them behind her ear, they always jumped out again, but she didn't seem to get irritated by this, as he would if it happened to him. He supposed that was because she was completely perfect in every way; he'd come to think of her as 'the Angel Girl'.

'You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you, Percy?' Kingsley interrupted his reverie.

'What's that? Oh, yes, I was listening, Minister!' he exclaimed in embarrassment.

'Are you looking at Ms. Charlton?' he asked curiously.

'Who? You mean Angel Girl?' he replied without thinking; then, realising what he had said, he went bright red.

'Angel Girl? Well, I suppose you could put it that way.' smiled Kingsley. 'You should talk to her, Percy, she's a lovely person, but very shy.'

They parted, and Percy thought about what the Minister had said. He wanted to speak to the Angel Girl, desperately, but he had absolutely no idea how to go about it. It seemed his Gryffindor courage had abandoned him; he wondered if he'd ever had any in the first place.

Then, out of nowhere, she had appeared, right in front of him.

'Hi! I'm Audrey. The Minister said you wanted a word.' she stated, looking curious.

Percy gritted his teeth. He could gladly have killed Kingsley right now, but since she was here, he might as well get it over with.

' I'm Percy. Well, I saw you this morning, and I hadn't seen you before,' (_Liar!_ interjected his brain) 'and I wondered... I wondered which department you worked in?' he said, improvising wildly.

'Oh!' she said, looking surprised. 'Well, um, I work in Magical Law Enforcement. I'm an Obliviator.' she said, blushing.

He wondered why she was so embarrassed; you had to be really good at magic to become an Obliviator.

'I'm in Magical Law Enforcement too!' he exclaimed. 'I – I'm Hestia's secretary.' he finished, a bit ashamed. She had to be younger than him, he couldn't remember her from his year at Hogwarts, but she was so much more advanced.

'Really? That's so cool!' she said, smiling up at him. Then she glanced behind him at the clock, and exclaimed,

'Oh my god! I have to go!' and she started to leave.

'No – wait!' he managed to choke out; he couldn't let her go now, not when he was so close.

She turned to look at him, confused.

'I think we should t-talk more often!' he said, before going red again. For the first time in his life, he wished he could be more like Fred or George, so at ease with girls. _Why _did he have to be the one the Weasley charm skipped?

'Yeah, OK!' she agreed. She smiled nervously, and after her answer had sunk in properly, he grinned ecstatically at her. She had said _yes! _He felt like screaming, or dancing, or doing something equally inappropriate or embarrassing.

'So... um... see you later, I guess!' she said. She gave him one last dazzling smile, then hurried away.

He didn't stop smiling all day. Not even when George put custard in his hair.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? I want to know! I have all the chapters except Ron's and Ginny's written, so they should all be up soon, and I will finish the last two tonight! :D


	4. Charmed:Fred and Stella

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Really. :)

_There is Character Death in this chapter, if you don't like it, don't read it. But nothing too gory, I assure you._

_

* * *

When he first noticed her, they were in an OWL Charms lesson._

She was fiddling with a lock of her dark brown hair, listening intently to Professor Flitwick, and as soon as he asked a question, her hand shot into the air.

He knew then that she was a Ravenclaw. When he asked Lee who she was, he got a reply immediately.

_Stella Oakley. She's a Ravenclaw Prefect._

God. He fancied a _Prefect?_ He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't help staring at her whenever they had lessons together, he couldn't stop himself trying to find her at the Ravenclaw table at the beginning of the day.

He knew she wouldn't come easily, but she would be his. She _would_ be. He tried to get her attention, but she ignored him. He tried asking her out in front of everyone, but she said no. He tried following her around everywhere, but she slapped him.

'Stella?'

'What now, _Weasley?_' She said his name with nearly as much contempt as a Malfoy.

'Will you go to the ball with me?' He knew what her answer would be before he asked, but it still hurt when she just looked at him coldly.

'What do you think?'

'Is that a yes?'

'No, it is not! God, Weasley, don't you ever get tired of it?'

'Tired of what?'

'Following me around, pretending you like me?'

'_Pretending? _All this time, you think I've been _pretending?_ Of course I like you, Stella. Scratch that, I _love _you!'

'You – you what?'

'I love you!' He said it bolder this time; he'd seen something that wasn't hatred flicker in her eyes, and it gave him courage.

'Really?' she asked, wishing she could believe him.

'Really.' And then he grabbed her and kissed her. She didn't push him away; in fact, she pulled him closer.

They were standing outside the Charms classroom.

* * *

He was running down the Charms corridor, sprinting towards her voice.

'Fred!' It was the most terrible scream he had ever heard.

'Hah! Come to save the Mudblood, Weasley?' It was Dolohov. His twisted face was jeering, as he raised his wand.

'_Crucio!' _

Stella was writhing on the ground, she was screaming his name, and he couldn't do anything. Dolohov had Silenced him; any spell he uttered was useless.

The Death Eater lifted the curse for a few seconds, and she crawled, spitting blood out of her mouth, towards her wand. Before she reached it, however, he had sent a jet of purple flame at her, and Fred watched in horror as the blood began to pour from her body. She curled up on the ground as Dolohov cackled, and he ran towards her.

He picked her up and winced as her blood stained his robes. She was in so much _pain._ He fell to his knees, as she lay in his arms. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and she whispered, painfully slowly,

'Fred... I...love...you...'

He couldn't speak, and as their lips met, he tried to put his love into the kiss, he was pouring everything he had into her, willing her lips to stay warm and moving and _alive _against his own. But they didn't; he felt them stop, and he felt her hands become limp around his neck. He opened his eyes, and her beautiful chocolate ones were glassy, and he knew they didn't see him.

Stella Oakley died in his arms, in the Charms classroom where they first met.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm not against Fred/Angelina, or anything, but I wanted to do a more light-hearted George/Angelina for the next chapter, unhindered by an F/A relationship. I am thinking about a full-length Fred/Stella story... what do you think? Just hit that review button down there... you know you want to!


	5. Unpredictable:George and Angelina

Disclaimer:_ I own Harry Potter. All mine. _No, just kidding. You got that, lawyers? _Kidding. _I know it's a foreign language to you, but it was worth a try...

I wanted to write a Happy!Georgelina fic... so when you're done, tell me what you thought! If you're interested in a Depressing!Georgelina, go check out my other stories, I write sad ones most of the time :)

* * *

He is sitting alone in his flat, drunk out of his mind, with no-one to make him a Sober-Up Potion. All of a sudden, a pounding noise starts up. At first, he thinks he is starting to sober, but then he realises it is coming from the front door.

She comes in without invitation, sees him on the floor, and assumes her 'Quidditch Captain' stance.

'Get up!' she barks. He moans in response.

'God, how pissed are you?' she says. She drags him to his bed, and then waves her wand. The curtains fly open, and he is bombarded on all sides by sunlight. She conjures a cauldron and summons the ingredients from the stockroom. She gives him the potion, then everything goes black, and he drifts into glorious, wonderful sleep.

When he comes around, he wonders if he has been transported somewhere. It smells fresh, the floor is spotless, and there is a full breakfast waiting for him at the table. There are _sunflowers _in a vase, for Merlin's sake. Then he sees her, standing in a sundress and cardigan, looking as gorgeous as normal.

'We're going out.' she states.

'Umm.. OK?' He drops into a chair at the table, and begins to stuff his face.

She takes him to a field, that he recognises vaguely from his childhood, and she conjures baskets.

'We're going to pick berries!' she says, as though this is the most exciting thing in the world. They set off, George complaining all the way.

An hour and a half later, they're both covered in berry juice and roaring with laughter.

'Angelina, you have berry juice in your eyebrows.' he points out.

She giggles, and haphazardly waves a hand in the direction of his face.

'Your entire _nose _is purple!'

He starts chasing her around the field, and when he catches her, they tumble down the hill together, laughing their heads off. He lands on top of her.

'Now _this _is an interesting position to be in,' he remarks, grinning. She bites her bottom lip, trying to stop her smile, and he just can't resist anymore.

When their lips meet, he is lost to his actions. Her lips taste like blackberry juice and lip balm, and she is intoxicating, addictive. He is hers from that moment on, and he doesn't mind it one bit.

_Two Years Later_

It is Christmas morning. He pokes her hard, and she wakes up, finally.

'What was that for?' she asks, poking him back.

'It's Christmas, Ange. You _have _to wake up! I have the best present _ever _for you!'

'Alright, alright, I'm coming...' She drags herself out of bed. This had better be good.

He is standing next to the Christmas tree, looking excited and nervous at the same time. She should have seen it coming from then.

'What is it, then?' she asks playfully. Before she knows it, he is down on one knee, and he has pulled out a little velvet box.

'Will you marry me, Angelina Johnson?'

At first, she is too shocked to do anything. Then she grabs the glittering diamond ring out of the box, grabs George around the neck, and starts screaming incoherently.

'Well, I'll take that as yes, then.' he says amusedly, 'It wasn't a very lady-like acceptance, though.'

She snorts. 'Since when was I lady-like?'

'Never, I suppose.' he grins. 'You know, I thought you were going to hit me or something for a second.'

'Why would I hit you?'

'I don't know. You're kinda unpredictable.'

She is grinning in an amused sort of way.

'I've just remembered, I _must _go tell your mum!'

'Angelina! Nooo! She'll start talking about babies or something, you know what she's like!' he exclaims, horrified.

She just laughs evilly.

* * *

Please R&R! Pretty please? With sugar on top?


	6. Smile:Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: However much I want to, I don't. Really.

* * *

When you first meet her, you think she is a bossy know-it-all, too far up her own arse to ever be your friend. Later on, you know she is a bossy know-it-all, but she is so much more than that. She is kind and caring and self-conscious and witty and bloody _gorgeous, _even when she's not trying. She cares about house elves' _feelings, _for Merlin's sake!

When you first meet him, you think he is a lazy layabout, far too scruffy and reckless to ever be your friend. Later on, you know he is a lazy layabout, but he is so much more than that. He is brave and loyal and he thinks he is second-best and he always come to your defence, and he is so _very _socially inept and he is scared of spiders. He has supported the losing Quidditch team for his whole life, for Merlin's sake!

As you grow older, you notice the little things. Like how there are always ink smudges on her nose, and how she can tie her hair up with one hand while she is working. Her beautiful brown eyes twinkle when she is laughing, and her hands shake when she is afraid or nervous.

As you grow older, you notice the little things. Like how he has a freckle right between his eyes, and the way his hair flops down when he is writing. His eyes are pure, clear, baby blue, and when he is angry, he narrows them without thinking. Whenever Ginny is near, he stands up to his full height, ready to protect his baby sister from the world.

When you see her with Krum at the ball, you want to hit him. She thinks that she was your last resort, but it isn't true. You have wanted to ask her from the moment McGonagall told the class, but you never plucked up the courage. You were absolutely terrified she would say no, and nothing would ever be the same. Now, here you are, sitting alone, and there she is, having the time of her life with someone who isn't you. And it hurts; Jesus, it hurts.

When you see him snogging Lavender's face off, you want to slap her. Or him, you're not picky. He wants to make you jealous, because he has finally, finally found out that you kissed Viktor. You can't believe that he is doing this, two and a half years later, because you kissed a boy. You were going to ask him to Slughorn's party, you really were, but then he makes some stupid comment and ruins everything. You thought you were finally getting somewhere with him. Now here you are, sitting alone in an empty classroom, and there he is, tugging Lavender along and laughing his head off. And it hurts; God, it hurts.

When she finally kisses you, you know that she is the one. She isn't like Lavender, pushy and flirtatious; her lips move slowly against yours, like they're searching for something. She tastes glorious, even though you are both covered in dirt and grime and dust and God-knows-what-else. You slip your arms around her waist and lift her off the ground and she fits perfectly against you, and it feels so right, standing there and just _holding _her.

When you finally kiss him, you know he is the one. Though you were the one to start it, he is the one to deepen it. You have never been kissed like this; Viktor was nervous and careful, and Cormac pushed you too far, but Ron... he takes things further, but slowly. He pulls you closer, lifting you off the ground, and finally, just being in his arms, after all these years of struggling, you give in.

When she walks up the aisle towards you, she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear nervously, and smiles that beautiful smile of hers at you, and you ask yourself why it took this long, why she ever thought she was anything other than gorgeous, why you ever even _touched _Lavender Brown. Then she is standing next to you, and everything slips out of your head as Dedalus starts talking.

When you walk up the aisle towards him, a stupid piece of hair comes undone, and you tuck it behind your ear in annoyance. You look up then, and he is grinning that irresistible grin of his, and you forget all the things you were worrying about and just smile.

Neither of you ever really stop smiling after that.

* * *

Meh. Not my best. But I'm never very good at Ron/Hermione. Tell me what you thought, but no flames please! :D


	7. Sunshine:Harry and Ginny

Disclaimer: I really, seriously, definitely don't. To quote my own story, 'Really and truly.'

Well, here you have it, the last one! PleasePleasePlease tell me what you thought! Con-crit helps me write better in the future, which equals happier readers (you) and happier writer (me). It's a win-win situation. So just hit that little review button!

* * *

He is standing by the lake, thinking about his parents. He does this a lot now, trying to remember every detail of their faces as he walked through the forest towards Voldemort.

His mother; her long, red hair half-covering her face, smiling and crying at the same time.

His father; his glasses askew and his hair messed up, just like Harry's.

He is surprised to find that there are tears snaking their way down his cheek, and he blinks furiously, hiding his display of weakness.

'It's not a crime to cry, you know.'

He turns sharply; he hadn't heard her approach. She just looks at him, her brown eyes surrounded by purple, showing her lack of sleep. He stares at her for a few seconds, then falls to his knees, unable to take it anymore.

She sits beside him and takes his hand.

'It's my fault.' he whispers finally.

'Harry, I know you feel guilty, but no-one is blaming you except yourself.'

She takes his face with her free hand and turns it to face her.

'They knew what they were getting themselves into, and they were willing to die fighting.'

'But they shouldn't have had to! It's not _fair!_'

'Harry, if life was fair, you wouldn't have spent a year destroying bits of Voldemort's soul at the age of 17. If life was fair, Professor Lupin wouldn't have had to worry that he wouldn't be able to provide for his family. If life was fair, George wouldn't have lost his ear, o-or his twin.'

Her voice breaks on the last sentence, and he suddenly feels so guilty for forcing her to go through all this and listen to his childish worries. She should be spending time with her family, mourning for Fred, and instead she is wasting her time with _him. _

'Ginny, I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to be here, but you don't know how much it means to me that you're listening.'

'Of _course _I want to be here! Honestly, Harry, we're going to have to do something about that inferiority complex of yours.'

They look at each other, and then they are both crying and laughing at the same time, because there is something so undeniably _Fred _about the last sentence.

Ginny Weasley holds him as he cries for Fred, and for Remus and Tonks and Dobby and Colin Creevey, and for all the others who died fighting Voldemort. She holds him until the tears won't come anymore, and she keeps holding him as they sit on the shore of the lake in silence, remembering. She holds him until the sun sets, and they realise that they need to go home.

A journalist asks him one day why he loves her, and it is the first time he has really thought about it. In the end, he knows that he loves her for many reasons.

He loves her because she is the one who doesn't pester him if he has one of his sad days, and she is the one who helps him through the first year anniversary of the battle. She is the one who points out that the sun came out from behind the clouds at the exact moment he proposed. He tells her then that whenever she is around, the sun is shining for him.

He means every word, because that is what she is, really: his sunshine.

* * *

Naturally, as the author, I am inclined to think that the whole thing is crappy. But it's what you think that matters, so please tell me! Hope you enjoyed these little one-shots. :D Oh, and if anyone was wondering, the quote in the summary is from Dr Seuss (I love that man!).


End file.
